threeworldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Karan Fyrn
::"She was the best friend anyone could have, and you destroyed her." ::― Yggur to the Numinator Karan Elienor Melluselde Fyrn, also known as Karan of Bannador and pejoratively as Karan Kin-Slayer, was a female triune and a member of the House of Fyrn. She was a descendant of the Aachim House of Elienor through her father Galliad and had a distant Faellem ancestor through her mother Vuula Fyrn. Karan's heritage as a triune marked her as an extremely powerful sensitive. She was perhaps the greatest heroine from the Time of the Mirror. Biography Early Life Karan was born in 23 BTM to a half-Aachim father, Galliad, who was descended from the House of Elienor, and Vuula Fyrn of Gothryme Manor in Bannador. Unknown to Vuula, she herself was distantly descended from a Faellem man who once dwelt near Gothryme, making her daughter a triune. In 15 BTM when Karan was only eight years old, Galliad died near Carcharon, and Vuula committed suicide shortly thereafter out of grief-stricken madness. Now an orphan, Karan was initially sent to live with her mother’s people but was treated cruelly. Remembering a story her father once told her of the hidden Aachim city of Shazmak, Karan fled from her maternal family and was embraced by the Aachim of Shazmak for she so reminded them of her paternal grandmother, Mantille. Although Karan was happy with the Aachim for a time eventually the half-Aachim blending, Emmant, began to harass her relentlessly. Having consistently rejected his unwanted advances and feeling that the Aachim did not deal with the situation appropriately, Karan ultimately left Shazmak and returned to Gothryme to claim her modest inheritance. In 2 BTM after four years of travel, Karan was robbed of everything she owned in Almadin. Penniless, Karan was forced to find work in a tannery where she toiled for over a month. Because the stew and water with which she was provided cost more than she earnt for her work, Karan was essentially in near-slavery during this time. By chance, a traveller named Maigraith happened upon Karan and agreed to pay her indenture in return for Karan’s agreement that she repay the obligation in the future should Maigraith require it. Afterward, Karan fell in to a deep fever and although Maigraith nursed her tirelessly, Karan did not improve. Ultimately, Maigraith resorted to begging her liege Faichand for help. Eventually, Faichand reluctantly cured Karan and Maigraith escorted her to Thurkad and arranged for her passage back to Gothryme. A Shadow on the Glass In 0 BTM, Karan attended the Graduation Telling at the College of the Histories in Chanthed and heard Llian of Chanthed’s new version of the great ''Tale of the Forbidding'''' on the final evening of the festival. Karan was so immersed in Llian’s tale and particularly it’s controversial new ending that she unconsciously revealed her talent as a sensitive by briefly linking her mind to Llian. Shortly after the telling, Maigraith abruptly appeared at Gothryme and demanded that Karan repay her debt by accompanying her on a mission to Fiz Gorgo to steal an artifact from the warlord Yggur. Although reluctant, Karan felt obliged to repay her debt and agreed to accompany Maigraith to Fiz Gorgo. On the journey, Maigraith drunkenly revealed that her liege Faichand was secretly Faelamor, the powerful and age-old leader of the Faellem species. At Fiz Gorgo, Karan used her ability to link to help Maigraith enter the great fortress undetected. Once inside, Karan was horrified to learn that the artifact Faelamor sent Maigraith to find was none other than the fabled Mirror of Aachan, an ancient and long lost treasure of the Aachim. Although conflicted because of her ongoing loyalty to her father’s people, Karan reluctantly chose to continue helping Maigraith find the Mirror. After the pair found the Mirror, they were confronted by Yggur who engaged Maigraith in a struggle of the Secret Art, and ultimately used his power to force Karan to utter the name of their master: Faelamor. Horrified that her carelessness had betrayed Faelamor’s secret, Maigraith ordered Karan to flee with the Mirror and remained in order to use her Art to distract Yggur long enough for Karan to escape Fiz Gorgo. Hunted by Yggur’s dreaded terror-guard, the Whelm, Karan escaped to the swamps of Fiz Gorgo and eventually on in to the mountains. While there and desperate for help, Karan again unconsciously reached out to Llian who was in the nearby village of Tullin. Although Lilian eventually found her, it eventuated that he was far from the daring hero she had hoped for. Still relentlessly hunted by the Whelm and with Llian injured and deathly ill with mountain sickness, Karen ultimately decided to travel the secret path through the mountains to the Aachim city of Shazmak. Karan asked Llian to speak nothing of the Mirror of Aachan while in Shazmak, because she knew the Aachim - and particularly their leader Tensor - would, to their ruin, stop at nothing to possess it again. To Karan’s dismay, Tensor arrived at Shazmak shortly after they did and revealed word had reached him of her mission to Fiz Gorgo and the rumour that she had stolen the Mirror. In order to ascertain the truth of the matter, the Aachim decided to put Karan on trial before the Syndics - a council of Aachim that none could lie before. Fearing that the Aachim would discover the Mirror, Karan used her powers as a sensitive to fool the Syndics in to believing her version of events. Tensor’s son and Karan’s kinsman Rael knew that Tensor would ultimately prevail against the Syndics and so persuaded she and Llian to flee with him via the River Garr. To Karan’s horror, during the escape Rael drowned as she and Llian escaped the pursuing Aachim. En route to Sith, where Karan hoped to deliver the Mirror to Faelamor, she was captured by a band of Whelm led by Vartila. Against the odds, Llian managed to protect the Mirror and rescue Karan. The pair then acquired passage to Sith, but Faelamor was no longer there and Karan had begun to fear giving the Mirror to her as much as Tensor. With nowhere else to go, Karan reluctantly agreed to go to Thurkad and meet with Llian’s sponsor, Mendark, and the pair acquired passage to Thurkad with Pender the sailor. Although Karan immediately trusted Mendark’s lieutenant Tallia bel Soon, her sensitive talents alerted her to Mendark’s intention to steal the Mirror from her and she rejected him and his help. Later, she was finally reunited with Maigraith who begged her to hide the Mirror for one more night, However, before Maigraith returned Karan was attacked in the middle of the night by her old enemy Emmant, who drove her into a mad state in which she killed him. The delusional Karan was then taken captive by the newly self-proclaimed Magister, Thyllan. In an attempt to free her and determine ownership of the Mirror, Mendark called a Great Conclave. At the Conclave, the attendees learnt that Yggur's armies were marching on the gates. Faelamor herself appeared and goaded Tensor with the knowledge that the Whelm had become Ghâshâd once more and sacked Shazmak. In his grief, Tensor violated the laws of the Conclave and used a powerful potency to knock the attendees unconscious, claimed the Mirror and took Llian captive. The Tower on the Rift Because of her Aachim blood, Karan was particularly sensitive to the effects of Tensor's potency and only managed to survive after being rescued and nursed back to health by Shand. After her recovery, Shand hid Karan from Yggur's army in the wharf city of Thurkad while he searched for a way to escape the besieged city. Eventually, Shand managed to acquire passage for them both over the sea. While near the Dry Sea, Karan sensed Llian's presence in the middle of the desert and she and Shand deduced that Tensor had taken refuge at Katazza, the seat of power of the long dead Charon, Kandor. In the hope of finding Llian - whom she had fallen in love with - Karan and Shand decided to take the dangerous journey across the Dry Sea to Katazza. Dark is the Moon ''(coming soon) The Way Between the Worlds (coming soon) Personality and Traits (coming soon) Powers and Abilities "She knew what I was going to do before I knew it myself. Karan is a powerful sensitive - perhaps even stronger than I am." - Mendark Appearances * A Shadow on the Glass * The Tower on the Rift * Dark is the Moon * The Way Between the Worlds * ''The Summon Stone'' * ''The Fatal Gate'' Category:Characters Category:VftM Characters Category:Triunes Category:Sensitives